The Creeping In Eleanor's Soul
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: In a last ditch attempt to kill Subject Delta, Sofia hypnotizes her daughter into blindly attacking him against her will. Delta seeing no other option subdues Eleanor and leaps off of the bathysphere with her in his arms. Will they escape Rapture or die?
1. Prologue

_Yo everybody this is Cryoshock123 formally known as ramo15. Sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories, its just that I can't seem to think of any new ideas to keep the stories fresh. This fic is the only idea that I've had in my head for awhile now. I kind of have ADD so its really difficult for me to stay focused on one thing for long periods of time. I just keep think up new ideas and when I think something up I just have to publish it. I still plan on finishing all of my fic's, as soon as I think up some new ideas for them. For me at least, there is no such thing as the perfect story. We just keep learning from our past mistakes and make our stories, artwork, or even our whole general work ethic better. So without further ado: The Creeping In Eleanor's Soul. ~Cryoshock123~_

* * *

"Father we did it!" Eleanor yelled as she ran towards her father and put his hulking form in a crushing bear hug. Delta stumbled a bit but was able to support the lithe armor clad form of his daughter, his left arm was draped firmly but gently around her waist. Eleanor buried her helmeted head into Delta's shoulder, the scratching and grinding of metal against metal isn't to comforting but Eleanor paid no mind to the horrible racket. She was finally with her father and that was all that mattered. The little Sister's exited the bathysphere one by one.

"Big Sister, Daddy!" They all yelled out at once. The little ones rushed to their metal encased hero's and wrapped their small fragile arms around each of their legs. Eleanor laughed and rubbed their dirtied, shaggy hair with the affection only a Big Sister could show. Eleanor knew deep within her heart that she would do anything to keep her sisters safe. Anything.

'_Well, "the older shall serve the younger", I suppose.'_

Delta suddenly dropped Eleanor and grabbed his chest in pain. He let out a pain filled howl and dropped to one knee.

"Father!" Eleanor kneeled by Delta's side. His body was slowly shutting down…and there was nothing she could do to help him. How cruel fate is, is it not? To be reunited with the one you love only to have them die slowly but surely right in front of your eyes.

"Father please don't go! There are so many things I want to tell you, want to show you!" Although her face was obscured by the emotionless visor of her Big Sister helmet one could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was without a doubt crying her eyes out.

"Father think of it, we can live on the surface together! Just you, me, and the little ones! We can all be one big family!" Eleanor was in near hysterics. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't be with her father. Hasn't she suffered enough already? A gunshot rang through the air and everyone's heads quickly swiveled to the entrance of the bathysphere. Stepping out of the bathysphere with a cold and collected look on her face was Sofia Lamb.

"You all? A family? Don't make me laugh." Eleanor glared at her mother from behind her helmet.

"Mother, shut the hell up. You have no claim on me, I'm not your property. I am my own person!" Sofia just stared at her daughter with a look that said otherwise.

"Really? Oh so if I said… would you kindly kill Subject Delta, you wouldn't do it?" Sofia asked with an amused smirk.

"Of course I wouldn't you-" Eleanor's gauntlet encased right hand shot forward and struck Delta across the helmet. The blow left a nasty dent in Delta's helmet and he stumbled backwards. He looked up to Eleanor in surprise, even with his eyes being forever shrouded in yellow glow one could feel the pain and betrayal coming off of him. Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked to her father, pained expression spreading across her face.

"No, father I didn't mean to…._**you**_."

Eleanor turned to her mother, her teeth clenched and her gloved hands balled into fists.

"What did you do to me you bitch." Eleanor growled out in all but a whisper. Sofia heard her non the less.

"Did you really think that I would be defeated that soundly?" Sofia sighed.

"It's to late for you however. Your mind has already been poisoned by the lumbering behemoth, perhaps one of these children will provide a suitable enough replacement for you." Eleanor screamed and tried to charge towards her mother in an attempt to finally put her down…but instead of charging towards her mother she charged towards Delta.

"NO!" Eleanor tried to stop but in the end all she could do was prevent herself from making killing blows. Delta knew very well that Sofia was controlling his daughter but he was just to weakened from the broken bond he and Eleanor shared to lift even a finger.

So…is this how it really ends? Killed by the one that he struggled so hard to save? Destroyed by the one whom he would kill, burn and die for? Delta looked towards Sofia, he glared at her with unbridled furry. He could make sure his daughter survived…but he wouldn't let Sofia have her, he wouldn't let Sofia win. Eleanor knocked Delta to the ground and sat on his chest with her huge ADAM needle raised. Eleanor stared into the porthole of her father, a saddened, tortured look was hidden behind her Big Sister helmet.

"Father…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Delta suddenly grabbed Eleanor's needle mounted arm and pushed himself off of the ground. He held Eleanor in the air by her left arm. Sofia's eyes widened then she started to chuckle.

"I knew it. You see Eleanor Delta never loved you, the only reason why he even attempted to save you was to save himself… Just like any other monster would." Eleanor ignored her mother and stared deep into the porthole of her father's helmet. The face behind the helmet held a cold, emotionless expression. Eleanor then smiled compassionately behind her visor.

"Daddy…I would rather you kill me than the other way around. I don't think my heart could take it."

"Eleanor, would you kindly kill Subject Delta?" Sofia repeated again, more slowly this time. Eleanor's right hand twitched and fire slowly started to engulf her arm.

"Daddy, please…kill me." The sheer pain and hurt Delta heard in her voice… No. He wouldn't let that blond haired demon win. Delta took one last glance at Sofia and smirked behind his helmet. Frost quickly covered Delta's left arm and he grabbed Eleanor's right hand, putting the fire out. He then scooped up Eleanor in his arms, bridal style. Eleanor looked at him in surprise.

"D-Daddy what are you doing?" Delta just smirked behind his helmet and ran towards the edge of the bathysphere. Sofia's eyes widened as Delta jumped off of the edge and into the sea. His heavy armor encased form was quickly fading from view as was the lithe form of her daughter. Sofia walked over to the edge and stared into the ocean for a couple of seconds before spitting in it.

"Creatures such as yourselves should stay where they belong…in the House Of Monsters." Sofia then turned towards the dozen former Little Sisters, crying their eyes out.

"Do not worry little ones, mother is here." Sofia said kindly. The little ones immediately trusted her like they were programmed to.

"The surface world will soon belong to us."


	2. Chapter I: The Broken Bond

_Let the story continue! ~Cryoshock123~_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Creeping In Eleanor's Soul**_

_**Chapter I: The Broken Bond**_

Delta trudged towards an airlock while still holding Eleanor in his arms. He quickly activated the drainage system and stepped into the grimy decrepit halls of Rapture. He gently sat Eleanor up against a wall and collapsed onto the ground, he didn't have much time left.

"Father…" Eleanor sat down with her legs crossed and put her father's helmeted head on her lap. She took her Big Sister helmet off and stared deeply into her father's visor while gently rubbing the dent she had made in his armor.

"Father please don't go. I don't want to be alone anymore." Delta raised his massive left hand and gently rubbed the side of his daughter's face affectionately. Her eyes were bloodshot red and tears were streaming down her pale unblemished cheeks. Her short raven black hair was drenched in sweat and an empty look began to engulf her crystal blue eyes. Delta continued to caress the side of his daughter's face. He wished that he could do more, he regretted leaving his daughter like this but there was nothing else he could do.

"_**E-Eleanor…"**_

"Daddy, please…don't go…" Delta's hand left Eleanor's cheek and dropped limply to his side. The warm yellow glow that emitted from Delta's visor moments before was no longer present. Eleanor's raven black hair hid her eyes from view.

"Why…?" Eleanor wrapped her arms around her father's armored form and snuggled deeply into his chest.

"Why can't we just be together…?" Eleanor just felt like laying here beside her father forever. The one she loved more than any other was taken away from her…again. This time she couldn't bring him back, the Vita-Chambers revive ones DNA in the state it was in before dieing. That meant that if you had a serious disease or was dieing from natural causes then the Vita-Chambers would be useless. Eleanor rubbed her face against Delta's cold armor, what was she going to do now? Her mother had won, she had the little ones and the freedom.

"Maybe mother was right, maybe I am a monster. Maybe this is my place." The more and more Eleanor thought about it the more and more it began to make sense. This is where she was created, this is where she met father, she could deny it all she wanted but this was her home. Eleanor's head raised up then back down, like she was resting on the chest of someone who was….breathing. Eleanor's eyes snapped wide open and she raised herself into an upright position.

"Father..?" He was indeed breathing but it was as if he were in a deep sleep.

"The…coma." Tears started to pour from Eleanor's already tear streaked face, her father was alive. She wouldn't have been able to bring him back if he died but coma…that she would be able to break him out of. With some difficulty. Eleanor racked her over developed brain for an answer.

"When an Alpha Series' Little Sister dies or their heart stops for a certain period of time the bond is broken and they are either put into a coma, die, or go completely insane. What causes these conditions is the lack of the Little Sister's pheromone signature. When mother stopped my heart, my pheromone signature temporarily disappeared and so our bond was broken. His body already thinks that I am dead…but what if I find some way to inject my pheromones into his body? Yes, that could work, it could force his body to awake him from the coma…"

Although that seemed logical to Eleanor it was much easier said than done. She would have to find a way to whip up a solution that not only would wake him from the coma but stay in his body indefinitely. To make such a cure is going to take a lot of ingredients, one of them being ADAM. That was going to be the hard part, nearly all the Little Sisters were gone and although she could harvest ADAM herself it was going to take much longer than if she obtained the ADAM directly from a Little Sister.

Eleanor stood up and hefted her father onto her shoulders. Although she looked frail she was more than capable of lifting heavy weights. Eleanor grabbed her helmet from off of the floor and trudged forward once more into the dark corridors of Rapture. She remembered this place well, Point Prometheus. This is where she and her father received their Gatherer/Protector training. Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the familiar sound of metal clanking against metal.

'_Spider Splicer.'_

Eleanor looked over to a balcony and quickly disappeared in a purple haze. She reappeared on the balcony and started to run deeper into the Gatherer/Protector birth place. She stopped as the hallway split off into two different directions. Eleanor looked at the signs that hung on the walls: to her right was the Failsafe Armory, to her left was a quarantine chamber. Eleanor quickly turned to her left and sprinted down the hallway. The chamber that she found was very similar to the one she was held in and most likely just as indestructible. Eleanor pulled the latch to the left of the quarantine chamber's entrance and the door swung open. She entered the room and found a hospital gunnery in the middle of the room, a bathroom to the left and various hospital machinery to her right. Eleanor gently laid her father down onto the hospital gunnery and walked over to the hospital machinery. Her father's suit had I.V ports for ADAM injection so hooking him up to the machine was very easy. The machine emitted a steady beeping sound and the screen showed that her father's heart rate was in stable condition. Eleanor sat in the chair that was beside her father's gunnery.

"Father…I will do whatever it takes to awaken you from this fever dream. You went through hell to save me, now its my turn to do the same for you."


	3. Chapter II: Kill Thy Soul

_AN: Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter, oh and don't forget to review! PLEASE, I don't care if its just one word tell me if the story is decent or not and if I should continue! _

_**

* * *

**__**The Creeping In Eleanor's Soul**_

_**Chapter II: Kill Thy Soul **_

* * *

Eleanor's eyes snapped wide open and she was once again greeted to the cracked, decrepit walls of Rapture. She looked over to her father's comatose form, Eleanor's sadness quickly gave way to anger. How come her father was always the one suffering? He was the most kindest person Eleanor has EVER known in her entire life and this is how his kindness was repaid? Eleanor shook her head.

'_Now is not the time to go on a rant.__'_

She said to herself. Eleanor stood up from her seat and grabbed her Big Sister helmet from off of the floor. She made a motion to put it on but stopped and thought for a second. She shrugged her shoulders and put her helmet on her back, she was tired of wearing the thing. If she needed the helmet she was more than capable of putting it on within a millisecond.

Eleanor made her way towards the quarantine chamber's exit but before she left she took one last look over her shoulder at her father.

'_Father…I will save you.__'_

Eleanor was not stating some half hearted promise, she was simply stating fact. She was going to save her father and if anyone or anything tried to stand in her way she would cut them down without a second thought. She would be damned if her father was taken away from her again.

Eleanor walked out of the quarantine chamber and locked its doors, making sure to set a code on it as well. She had also hacked a couple of security cameras nearby. Eleanor sighed and worked the kinks out of her neck.

"Lets get down to business."

"_Hello….is…a-anybody…t-there…?"_

A voice laced with static and…something else, crackled over a shortwave radio. Knowing that her helmet was equipped with a radio, Eleanor equipped her helmet and tried to contact the voice. If there was one thing she learned from her life in Rapture its that when someone was trying to contact you they usually wanted to strike up a deal with you. If this person was indeed trying to contact her in order to offer her a deal if what this person was offering her was of use to her she might consider it. After about three minutes of fiddling with the device in her helmet she finally got a clear signal.

"_Ah, there we are. Eleanor is that you?" _

Eleanor's eyes widened slightly, she knew that voice. It was Dr. Tenenbaum, she was the one who she contacted to help her resurrect her father and reverse his Big Daddy mental conditioning.

"Yes Dr. Tenenbaum, its me."

"_Why in God's name are you still here? I had thought you and Herr Delta had taken a bathysphere to the surface…"_

"My _'mother'_ had me under the WYK conditioning. It wasn't complete but it was strong enough to make me attack my father when she uttered the damned words." Eleanor had to keep her cool but just thinking about what her mother did to her was bringing her closer to the boiling point.

"_Eleanor I can break the WYK conditioning easily, what of Herr Delta?"_

"My father is presently in a coma as a result of my mother breaking our bond. I am trying to find a way to wake him up, do you think you can help me with that?" There was no time for small talk and such, she needed to find a way to help her father and she needed it now. Tenenbaum went silent for a couple of seconds, the only thing that Eleanor could hear over the radio was static. Then she spoke in a hesitant voice.

"…_It is possible that by transferring ADAM from your body and into his directly would result in his body accepting that you are alive and awaken him but your body would need a great deal of ADAM for you to survive the process and although the amount of ADAM your body has ingested from your mother's constant experiments is great, I'm afraid its still not enough…"_

Eleanor cursed under her breath, she had thought she had found a quick and easy solution to this problem. Stupid her for thinking that achieving anything down in Rapture would be easy. However, Tenenbaum was not yet finished.

"_Eleanor, there are…a select few male individuals that had been chosen to be inducted into the Gatherer's program. They are called Little Brothers. They were suppose to be the male counterpart to the Little Sisters but shortly after slug implantation they go into a homicidal rage. They are just as aggressive as any Big Sister and if that wasn't bad enough they retain some plasmid abilities from the ADAM that they have ingested. Due to the ADAM slug and them still being young they are virtually indestructible and no matter how many times I have tweaked my Savior Plasmid I can't rescue them. As soon as my Plasmid destroys the ADAM slug within their bodies they…die… I beg of you, put them out of their misery. Harvest the slug from their bodies and take the ADAM, it still won't be enough to start the ADAM transfer but every little bit helps__…"_

Tenenbaum sounded as if she was about to cry. Eleanor didn't know if she would be able to kill a child, no matter what they have become. But despite Tenenbaum's shaky voice, she seemed convinced that, that was the only way to release them from their monstrous states and this hell on earth called Rapture. But still…

'_**Eleanor…**__**'**_

'_Father…'_

Eleanor closed her light blue eyes and sighed heavily. When she reopened them they were a steel blue, they held no emotion, no empathy…they were soulless.

"Where are they?" Eleanor asked in a monotone voice.

"_They are kept deep within the Little Wonders Educational Facility."_

"I'm in Point Prometheus right now, I'm headed for the facility."

"_Eleanor, before you go I think that you should be aware that something…violent has made the Little Wonders Educational Facility it's home. And its not the Little Brothers, be careful in there."_

Eleanor nodded_. _


	4. Chapter III: Destructive Learning

_AN: Please, just one word! It can be anything just tell me if the story is decent or not! How am I suppose to get better at this if you guys don't give me a review!__**

* * *

**__**The Creeping In Eleanor's Soul **_

_**Chapter III: Destructive Learning **_

* * *

Eleanor made her way towards the entrance of the Little Wonders Educational Facility but stopped when she spotted a Gatherer's Garden to her right. She still had a great deal of ADAM left from saving her sisters and the only Plasmids she had at the moment were Telekinesis, Incinerate, and Teleport. Eleanor walked over to the Gatherer's Garden and cycled through the Plasmids that were available. Eleanor looked through the names in thought and finally decided to purchase the Electro Bolt and Winter Blast Plasmids. She also purchased the Sonic Boom and Cyclone Trap Plasmids.

Satisfied with her purchases, Eleanor turned away from the Gatherer's Garden Machine and began to make her way into the facility.

"Dr. Tenenbaum, where exactly are the Little Brothers kept?" Eleanor asked her, she had found another short wave radio and attached it to her suit so she wouldn't have to put her helmet on every single time she wanted to talk with someone. Tenenbaum sighed.

"_Sofia use to keep them at the very center of the facility but since they failed in their purpose she paid little attention to their care. I am afraid that they have broken free of their containment chambers. There are a total of eight Little Brothers and they always stay in this facility…they never leave."_

Eleanor sighed in aggravation but at least they were still in the facility. She should be able to sniff out the large amounts of ADAM that their bodies contained. Eleanor dodged to the right just as a frag grenade went sailing past her face, the grenade exploded just as she turned to look behind her and the left side of her face was engulfed in a shower of flame and shrapnel.

"AHHHHHH!" Eleanor let out a shrill scream and clutched her face in pure agony and rage. She quickly faced the damned soul who lobbed the explosive at her. The female Nitro Splicer, her face horribly disfigured and skin peeling off, was holding a Grenade Launcher assembled from spare parts and was currently backing away in fright.

The left side of Eleanor's face was practically obliterated. The inside of her mouth was exposed, teeth and all, and blood poured down her badly damaged face. Her jaw slightly drooped, due to the muscles holding her jaw in place being utterly incinerated but that's not what frightened the Nitro Splicer. What frightened the Splicer was the sheer amount of ADAM radiating off of the armored teen.

The cut and torn muscle tissue of Eleanor's damaged face quickly began to mend and attach themselves back into place. Her jaw righted itself back into position and pale unblemished flesh quickly covered the exposed muscle tissue of her face. Eleanor raised her left hand and sent out a continuous stream of flame towards the mutated woman. The woman gave out a scream of pain and terror as she was engulfed in Eleanor's hell fire. What little hair the woman had disintegrated from the intense heat of the flames and her flesh bubbled and melted off of her very bones. When Eleanor stopped the stream the only thing that remained was a charred black skeleton.

Eleanor's hand shot up to the left side of her face, the ADAM surging through her body had already completely healed her of the fatal wound. Eleanor cursed under her breath, she had to stay focused. If she were a normal person the wound that she had just sustained would have killed her.

"Got to stay focused, I can't let my guard down for even a second." Eleanor quickly extended her right hand towards the ceiling and let loose a bolt of lightning. The Spider Splicer that was crawling through the ceiling dropped to the ground, shaking in spasm. Eleanor then extended her left hand and instead of releasing a fireball or a continuous stream of flame, the splicer merely caught fire and burned to death. Eleanor could hear the pitter patter of metal hooks clanking against cement and the maniacal uncontrollable laughter of the Spider Splicers above her.

"Here comes the pack…"

A Spider Splicer burst from out of a vent on a nearby wall to her right, almost taking her completely by surprise. Almost.

The Splicer launched itself at Eleanor but instead of being rewarded to the sound of metal scraping against soft flesh, it received a kick to the left side of its face. Eleanor extended her right hand and released a hail of icicles that impaled the Splicer through its skull and chest cavity. Blood painted the hallways of the facility. A Spider dropped down from the ceiling and charged Eleanor, it jumped into the air to perform a drop kick but she grabbed its leg and slammed it into a nearby wall. Eleanor dug her right foot into the creatures chest and pulled on its leg until she ripped it clean off, blood splattered all over her face and the air was thick with the Splicer's screams of agony.

Eleanor cut the Splicer's head clean off with the ADAM needle that was mounted on her right arm, silencing it's cries and quickly extended her left hand and used Sonic Boom to blow away the Leadhead Splicer that was sneaking up on her.

'_Wait…'_

Five more Leadhead Splicers appeared from behind the hallway's far corner, Eleanor raised her right hand and sent out a wave of icicles. She then quickly extended her left hand and sent out a powerful blast of air. The blast of air increased the icicles' traveling speed and velocity and all the Splicers were impaled by the huge spears of ice. Their bodies were lifted off of the ground and nailed to the wall behind them. Eleanor was greatly pleased at her discovery, she might not be strong enough to dual wield weapons and plasmids at the same time like her father had done but she had enough ADAM in her body to do something else…

When Eleanor reached the end of the hall six Spider Splicers dropped down from the ceiling, completely surrounding her.

"Your going to give us that ADAM you god damned Succubus!" One of them screamed. Eleanor just kept a neutral look and extended both her arms outwards, fire erupted from her right hand and electricity surged from her left. She then started to spin around in circles, like an elegant dancer. The Splicers were charred, cooked, burnt, electrified, dead. Their fried corpses dropped to the ground, some of them were charred black skeletons, others…merely ashes. Eleanor brushed a strand of raven black hair out of her eyes.

"Now…where are those Little Brothers…"

_

* * *

__AN: Don't forget to review! Oh and tell me if you like Eleanor's fighting style. Since Delta could dual wield his plasmids and weapons I considered this for Eleanor as well but decided against it. For one I think it would just be completely unoriginal and boring. Second, even though Eleanor is a Big Sister and Big Sisters are suppose to be equivalent in strength to Big Daddies while I was playing through Bioshock 2 I noticed that a Big Sister's melee attacks are a lot less damaging than a Big Daddy's. Plasmids is where they shine so why not give Eleanor the ability to dual wield her plasmids? Please I'm begging you, review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter IV: Biological Experiment 1

_AN: Sorry for the wait folks! It's a bit difficult to find a way to update all of your stories, as well as think up good ideas for them, to keep your readers happy. _

* * *

_**The Creeping In Eleanor's Soul**_

_**Chapter IV: Biological Experiment 1: Abomination **_

A Thuggish Splicer charged at Eleanor with it's blood crusted wrench raised, with a flick of her wrist the Splicer was engulfed in an explosion of flames and it dropped to the ground, dead. Eleanor was beginning to wonder if the Splicers had any common sense left in them at all. Four Leadhead Splicers appeared down a hallway to her right and upon spotting her they immediately engaged her in combat. Two of the Leadheads started to open fire on her with Tommy Guns and Shotguns while the other two stayed back and started to lob Frag Grenades and Molotov Cocktails at her.

Eleanor extended her right hand and used her Telekinesis to rip off one of those metal automatic doors and use it as a shield. Her cover was crude yet effective, the Leadhead's gun fire could not penetrate the thick metal of the door nor could their grenades. Using her left hand, Eleanor froze the door over with Winter Blast and huge icicles sprung forth from the door. Using a combination of Sonic Boom and Telekinesis, Eleanor sent her makeshift battering ram flying towards the Leadheads. They were to slow to avoid the deadly projectile and they were all impaled and crushed to death.

Eleanor stopped for a mere second to sniff the air once more, she was getting closer and closer to her objective. As Eleanor walked through another door she noticed that the entire facility had gone silent. She no longer heard the insane ramblings of Splicers in the distance…something was up. This could only mean one of two things. One: the Splicers of the area were preparing a trap for her or two: something more powerful than the Splicers had just entered the scene and now they were trying to not be noticed. Eleanor was leaning towards her first guess.

Eleanor back flipped just as a giant arm busted through a door to her left…well at least it looked like an arm. The mutated appendage was a squiggling mass of muscle tissue and tentacles. The creature that the arm belonged to rushed through the door way. The creature had absolutely no skin at all, every muscle on its mutated body was exposed and as a result blood constantly dripped from its huge form. Its left arm was much smaller than it's huge right arm but it was still bulging with muscle. It looked like its lower jaw had been transformed to work as a pare of mandibles, like a beetles, and two tongue like appendages hung down from its mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Eleanor's eyes shifted to the struggling form of the young boy that it held in it's massive left hand. The creature looked the boy up and down with it's beady yellow eyes, the boy was throwing small balls of fire at the creature but his attacks were having no effect at all. The monster drove its two tongue like appendages into the young boy's belly. The boy's agonizing screams of terror and pain echoed through the facility. After about thirty seconds it found it's prize, the ADAM Slug that sat within the boy's stomach lining. It yanked its prize out and the boy immediately went still. It brought the slug within it's jaws and swallowed it down whole and it then threw the boy's limp form over it's shoulder like it was nothing but trash. The creature turned towards Eleanor and immediately roared out in rage and charged towards her.

The creature was about the size of a Brute Splicer or even larger! The creature raised it's huge deformed right arm and brought it down towards Eleanor, aiming to crush her to death. Eleanor cart wheeled to the right and quickly had to duck a swipe from it's smaller left arm, the hallway they were fighting in was cramped and Eleanor's fighting style was at it's most effectiveness when she had room to maneuver.

'_Well…here it goes.'_

Eleanor slid between the creature's legs and quickly ran towards the middle of the facility, as she thought the core of the facility was a wide open room with plenty of space for her to maneuver. Eleanor quickly jumped into the ceiling just as the abomination burst threw the door she had just entered. Eleanor stealthily hid herself from the creature as it tried to hunt her down. She quickly put on her Big Sister helmet and turned the volume of the radio down to low.

"Dr. Tenenbaum? Dr. Tenenbaum, can you hear me!" Eleanor whispered out frantically.

"_Yes Eleanor, I can hear you and I can see very clearly what you are fighting."_

"What is that…_thing_?" Eleanor asked in disgust. Judging by the creature's posture and what little facial features it had left it was indeed once human. If this creature was indeed a Splicer then the citizens of Rapture must be devolving at a faster rate than Eleanor expected, Tenenbaum must have sensed her train of thought.

"_No Eleanor, the creature you see before you is not a Splicer. It was one of the many experiments that the scientist of Rapture conducted. We wanted to know to what extent ADAM could deform the human body and as you can see the results were…disturbing to say the least."_

Eleanor scoffed, after seeing Dr. Alexander's inhuman form she was pretty sure that the amount of ways that ADAM could twist the human mind and body held no limits.

"How many of these experiments did you conduct?" Eleanor asked, she was really not looking forward to Dr. Tenenbaum's reply. Tenenbaum went silent for a couple of seconds.

"…_About twenty-four."_

Eleanor sighed deeply which alerted the abomination to her presence…wait a minute. That is what Eleanor would call this creature.

Abomination.

Abomination grabbed a wooden desk that lay beside him with his huge right arm and chucked it at Eleanor with all his might. Eleanor dodged the improvised projectile and started to hurl fireballs at the creature. Abomination gave out a roar of pain as he was set ablaze but after about five seconds he merely shrugged off the flames. Abomination growled and sent himself dashing towards Eleanor at such a high speed that she was just not fast enough to avoid it. Abomination slammed his enormous body against Eleanor, the force of the impact sent Eleanor sailing through the air and crashing into a wall. Just before the creature was about to slam into Eleanor once more, this time intent on finishing her, Eleanor disappeared in a flash of purple and the creature got it's huge right arm stuck in the wall.

Eleanor appeared right behind the creature and with a cold glare she sent fire streaming from her right hand and electricity surging from her left. The Abomination shrieked in agony and pain as not only the electricity surging through his body completely charred him from the inside out but the flames were melting its muscle tissue from its very bones. In a last ditch effort to defeat its opponent the Abomination swung its huge right arm in a side sweep, its flailing appendage connected and Eleanor was sent flying across the room.

Eleanor flipped in mid air and landed in a crouch. Eleanor looked towards the human turned monstrosity only to find a giant mutated hand coming her way. Eleanor jumped just as the hand tried to grab her and she ran along the creature's arm. The Abomination had the ability to stretch out its right arm to insane lengths, not only that but the creature's wounds were steadily healing.

This was going to be a much tougher fight than Eleanor originally expected.

Eleanor finally reached the Abomination and she sent a kick to the left side of it's face. The creature stumbled at the force of the blow and Eleanor quickly made a grab for its mandibles. Eleanor forcefully tried to pry the creature's jaws open and as expected she was met with very forceful resistance. Eleanor sent a bolt of lightning into the creatures mouth, stunning it for a couple of moments and continued to pry the creature's jaws open. Eleanor was now positioned on the creature's back and she had her long gangly legs were rapped around the creature's neck. Eleanor had finally managed to wrestle the creature to the ground, it was tired out enough for her to get what she had came for. Eleanor stuck her right arm down the creature's throat, searching for the one thing that she desperately needed the most right now. After about five minutes of struggling and searching she found her prize and yanked it straight out of the Abomination's stomach.

The ADAM Slug was still alive much to her pleasure and it twitched and wriggled around in protest. Eleanor was about to continue her search for the remaining Little Brothers but just as she was about to leave she turned her head to the still breathing form of Abomination.

'_This thing had to have consumed a massive amount of ADAM to get to the state that its in now…'_

Eleanor walked up to the fallen beast and plunged her ADAM Syringe deep into its heart. It was going to take awhile for her to extract all of its ADAM but every little bit helps.


End file.
